


Someone should punch the Doctor for breaking his heart so much

by matthewsmith



Series: In Which Clever and The Doctor find each other again [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Many Lifetimes, I Don't Even Know, M/M, time to travel without a tardis, what came over me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which in clever's pov the life's that he went through to get the The Doctor he knew to love him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone should punch the Doctor for breaking his heart so much

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the Doctor can be a jerk and sometimes he's the most caring person. I wish he'd just pick which he'd rather be sometimes.

In some lives we never meet. Those are the heart breaking ones, to know you’re in love with someone you will never see.

Those years were the worst, waiting for you to come, to come up to me and say hey guess who, you never came, you didn’t exist and that’s what broke my heart. That I had to live knowing I would have to wait for you to come back.

We finally managed to live didn’t we? When you and I both knew our time was up we both went with it. To live without having such a long tiresome life that we’d regret. I became a soldier to fight for the right thing do you know that ‘Leven? I fought in that life, to do the right thing. The government was trying to kill humanity because it was after greed, that’s what we were at war for. For our freedom, that was the one time I don’t regret a war, I regret the lives lost to get what we wanted. I didn’t last long; I was killed after we won. Both sides lost a lot of men. I hope I see you again soon.

I Don’t know what to do anymore ‘Leven, you fell in love with the brunette called Clara. I can’t do it, I can’t watch you two having your fun when I’m still waiting for you to look me in the eye and remember me, I don’t know how long I can last. I tried several times but you stopped me each time and it hurts knowing you won’t love me the way I do, I’ll wait for as long as it takes to be with you. Be with the one person my heart beats for.

You know I spent that life in a library, it was pretty cool. To be a librarian, but I could never feel complete no matter what I did. I was alone when I died, you didn’t even come visit anymore no one did. My parents died a year after you stopped talking. I died before my body even did, they called it suicide I called it a broken heart.

What do I do when you’re in denial. You refuse to understand your own feelings for me, I knew you saw me the way you did but you don’t try. You keep calling me your friend, your best friend and that’s wreaking my heart. I don’t want to be the timid one anymore ‘Leven. I want you by my side but you won’t let me, you keep calling me a freak now. I don’t want to live anymore. I want to go and die. That night you broke me to nothing, I cried. I remember nothing after, I knew then my heart was letting out on me. I knew you wouldn’t have admitted you loved me.

This life is better, you admit your love. You remember me. You made a promise to never leave. You made me happy, you fell in love with me an ex thief. I promise you everything as long as you stay with me, maybe this time we’ll do what we promised in the TARDIS. Just you and me around the world doing what we do best, your singing and my art.

I hope we stay together this time John.

\- Hondo


End file.
